marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Sofia (Assassin)
Sofia}} |gender = Female |comic = The Avengers Prelude: Black Widow Strikes |DOD = November 23, 2011 |status = Deceased}} Sofia was a Russian assassin and mercenary who wanted to kill Black Widow in order to take over her mantle. Biography Early life Sofia was born in Saint Petersburg, but when she was fourteen years old, she was one of the many orphans to be snatched to Bulgaria to be exploited as a prostitute. Black Widow located and killed those responsible for these prostitution rings in one of her missions before joining S.H.I.E.L.D.. The woman later known as Sofia was one of the girls trapped inside the ring when Black Widow set the place ablaze. She was able to escape, and grew to admire her so much that she wanted to supplant Natasha Romanoff and take the mantle for herself.The Avengers Prelude: Black Widow Strikes Mantle of the Black Widow When S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Natasha Romanoff was ordered to go undercover and approach Russian arms dealer Mikhail Fjodorov to interrogate him about missing bootleg Starktech from Hammer Industries, an assassin disguised as a dancer, and going by the name of Sofia, killed Fjodorov and blamed Romanoff as the culprit. Romanoff was forced to flee to the hotel she was staying, where she was attacked by four mercenaries from Eaglestar hired by Sofia, that were carrying a SIM card so that the Black Widow could contact her after defeating the mercenaries. In the subsequent call, Sofia revealed that she took that alias because Sofia was the city where she first saw the Black Widow. She also revealed that, while wanting to become the new Black Widow, the reason for killing Fjodorov was simply that her employer wanted him dead. Sofia agreed to reveal the location of the technology to compete with Romanoff for the mantle of the "Black Widow", but only under the condition that she worked alone and without S.H.I.E.L.D.'s support. Sofia met Romanoff face to face in Sochi, after killing S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Perez and Gerber who were following her under Agent Phil Coulson's orders. After a brief introduction, Sofia plunged Romanoff into sinking into the freezing waters under an ice hockey rink, feeling betrayed for the interference of the agents. She revealed the location of the technology to Romanoff while she was about to die from hypothermia. Subsequently, both Sofia and Romanoff infiltrated Yuri Klementiev's yacht to locate the technology, and Sofia was able to obtain it after killing undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Gennady Markov. Realizing how dangerous Sofia's games were for other people instead of only for herself, Romanoff vowed to kill Sofia by herself. Sofia then traveled to Vladivostok to hand the bootleg technology to her employer, Richard Frampton. The technology was targeting software for a Hammer Industries version of the Jericho Missile, and joined Frampton in a compound near the North Korean border where he was planning to launch the missiles as a terrorist act. Romanoff managed to locate the compound and fought Sofia. She managed to trick her into talking until the launch of the Jericho from the compound killed her. References Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Black Hair Category:White Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Mercenaries Category:Villains Category:High Body Count Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Black Widow